Amourshipping 2- I'll Protect You
by NightTheUmbreon
Summary: My second one shot- leave reviews! I wrote this at 2 am so ignore inconsistencies, please.


Hey guys, this'll be my 2nd amour story, so reviews are appreciated! Please leave suggestions in the review section.

Warning- contains slight swearing and one slight lemon, so please, be adults about this. :/

Forgive me on the inconsistencies, I'm writing this at 2 am and I'm super tired :/

Ages of Characters

Ash-18

Serena-17

Calem-20

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

"Hands behind your back, slut," Calem said evilly, whilst tying Serena's arms with a steel rope. "I'll steal your virginity before that bastard Ash can."

"P-Please...I don't want any trouble," Serena stuttered. Her honey-blonde hair, usually long and straight, was wrinkled and matted, not being washed in a couple of days. Serena hated the feeling of messy hair, but ever since she got captured by Calem, her ex boyfriend, she never got the chance to wash it. She needed Ash, desperately. Tears started to fill her ocean blue eyes, and they started to run down her cheek, cleaning some of the dirt away.

"Too late, Serena, my queen," Calem laughed. "I will make you my slave forever."

Suddenly Calem grabbed Serena by the hair and dragged her to a bed. Serena yelped but then covered her mouth, doing her best to endure the ripples of pain going through her head.

She was then thrown on the bed, Calem staring at her hourglass figure, lust in his eyes. Serena teared up again as he pulled out a large whip. "This'll teach you for hanging near that dumbass," Calem snickered. Pure terror gripped Serena like an icy claw; this was it. Everything was going to end. Her virginity was going to be taken away, she'll bear Calem's children, his...unwanted children. She wanted to send out her Delphox, Pancham, and Sylveon to help her, but she left her Pokemon with Ash.

Calem reached for her skirt and ripped it off of her body, showing white underwear. Serena started to tear up again as Calem flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach. He tore off her shirt to reveal a white bra. He then took his whip and beat her as hard as he could. Serena saw black spots at the edge of her vision, the pain was so unbearable. After about 150 whips or so Serena blacked out from the pain.

"Hehehe... now time for the fun part," Calem said, slowly unzipping his pants.

Just then, a loud scream came from the edge of his house's hallway, shrill and furious. Turning, Calem saw a raven haired young boy charging at him with the force of a Bouffalant. It was Ash Ketchum, the boy who had a huge crush on Serena for the longest time. He had watched what happened from behind Calem's desk and watched in horror as his crush got beaten half to death. While Ash charged, he saw heavy bloodmarks on Serena's once-smooth back, now beaten and full of red ridges. Her long hair looked like it had been pulled, hard. It was all matted.

Ash collided with Calem with such force he staggered backwards, falling. Ash got on top of him and punched him multiple times, until he was bruised and nose bleeding. "That's what you get for hurting and attempting rape on Serena," he growled with venom in his voice.

He picked up Calem and threw him out the window of his house. He landed with a thump, knocked out cold.

Ash sighed with relief, and ran over to Serena's battered body. He caressed it, not taking into account that she was half naked. He ran to Calem's bathroom and grabbed a cloth and wet it with cold water. He then ran back and pressed the cloth on every single whip mark on Serena's bare back.

"Time to get you cleaned," Ash murmured. He quickly put her clothes back on, struggling because she was unconscious. Picking her up bridal style, he walked out of Calem's house and ran over to his own, opening the door. Ash's mother, Delia, was out for the day, which meant he had Serena's company all day. Ash couldn't have been more satisfied with that. He had wanted to date Serena, just him and her, without the presence of other people. He would've gotten the chance, but unfortunately Clemont and Bonnie were always...there.

Ash sighed with relief once he reached his upstairs bathroom. He turned on the tub, filling it with warm water. Ash then gently took off Serena's clothes, careful not to remove her bra and underwear. Ash wasn't ready to see that stuff yet.

Once the tub was filled up Ash picked up Serena once again and lowered her body in the tub. Ash made sure it was warm enough for her. Ash knew she loved warm water.

He picked up some body wash and gently scrubbed her body with it. Ash didn't know why, but it felt so...good. Feeling her soft skin was the best thing in the world, before Ash hit her whip marks again. They felt rigid and bumpy to the touch. Ash made a mental note to put ice on those. They looked awful.

After he was done, he reluctantly took his hands away from her body. Ash wanted nothing more than to keep his hands on her body, and sink into it's softness, and forget about the world's problems.

 _Focus, Ash, you need to do her hair next,_ Ash reminded himself, and got the shampoo and conditioner. He picked her favorite scented shampoo, _Wildflower Berry_. Ash admitted it did smell amazing, when Serena once got close to him he smelled it, and it was the most incredible thing he ever smelled.

Scrubbing her hair with the shampoo, Ash hummed a catchy tune he heard on TV not too long ago. It was extremely annoying, but of course it got stuck in his head.

After finishing washing her hair, Ash carried her out of the tub. She now smelled like the normal Serena, and she looked that way too. Ash took her on his bed and dried her, making sure the water droplets fell on his bed. When he falls asleep tonight, he wants to be wrapped in that comforting Serena scent, all night. After he finished, he put clothes on her and put her hair just the way she liked it. Ash smiled. She looked stunning.

That was the moment when Serena slowly opened her eyes.

She didn't know where she was. All she remembered was all that pain, so much pain...she wondered if Calem had raped her yet. She shivered at the thought. She realized she was not in Calem's house, but in...Ash's.

"Serena, you're...awake..." Ash stammered, totally awestruck by her beauty. He found himself lost in her deep blue orbs, and never never wanted to find a way out of them.

"A-Ash? Where's Calem?" Serena murmured unsteadily, pain radiating throughout her entire back. She squeaked in pain.

"Flip onto your back, and I'll put ice on your wounds," Ash told her, and while putting the ice on her back he explained what happened up until that point. Her eyes gleamed when he said that he washed her with her favorite shampoo. Ash described what he felt while he was doing it.

"I don't know, Serena...when I was washing you I felt this strange sensation, one to get closer to you and just lose myself in your touch. What is this..this feeling?"

Serena looked at him for a few moments. Ash, being Ash, was lost in her blue gaze, that beautiful blue gaze...

"Ash, I think it's love," Serena said finally. "And to be honest I've had feelings for you, for the longest time. I can't really describe them, but remember when we were in that haunted house with that Espurr? Remember when you held me close because I was so afraid? Those were the best moments in my entire life, Ash.. I want to relive it somehow, but I can't."

Ash just stared at the one person he would die for, the person he would save even if it was an angry Yveltal after her. His heart fluttered, his eyes sparkled. And then, Serena got up, using all her strength, and wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders.

Ash's heart beat a million times per minute. He slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "A-Ash..please forgive me for all the trouble I've caused y-you today." Serena started to cry and buried her head into his chest, spilling her emotions.

"Serena, don't cry. I promise, if anything EVER happens like this again, I will KILL Calem. Literally. No one deserves to touch you in that way if you don't want it. You are too amazing to be abused like that." Ash finished his words with a brave certainty. Serena looked at him in shock, blushing like mad. Her face was as red as a tomato. So was Ash's.

Ash, once again, gazed in her deep oceans, lost again. He wandered aimlessly, not giving a crap about anything. He wanted to be lost in her orbs forever. While he was distracted he felt a warm touch on his lips, and tasted something wonderful. Regaining focus, Ash saw Serena leaning in, kissing him. No wonder he tasted something good. Her lips tasted like Oran Berries and Sitrus Berries combined. It was so good...Ash fell on his back and he felt Serena on top of him, feeling her soft skin, smelling her wildflower-scented hair, and tasting her berry flavored lips. Ash was in pure paradise, and so was Serena.

They broke apart to take in some air. Ash wrapped his arms around Serena, comforting her. "I'll protect you, always," Ash whispered in her ear. And then they were pulled into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Ash caressed Serena's cheek and ran his other hand through her soft hair, now fully clean. He again tasted berries and smelled her wonderful long hair. They melted into each other's love, never to leave each other's side again.

Little did they know they were being watched by their Pokemon.

"Pika pi!" (Ash finally took a hint, after being with 4 other girls!) Pikachu snickered.

"Greninja! Gren Gren!" (I know right, our little trainer finally grew up.) Greninja agreed.

"Goodra Goo!" (It's about time too; Serena's been dropping hints ever since they met, lol.) Goodra murmured.

"Vern!" (It's about time Ash picked up a hint; he's dense as hell.) Noivern commented.

"Lucha! Haw!" (They are so cute! Ah.. young love...) Hawlucha observed.

"Talon!" (I'm amazed they actually did it, lol.) Talonflame approved.

"Delphox Del!" (Ahh..Serena finally grew up...) Delphox added.

"Cham! Pancham!" (As Noivern said, It's. About. Freaking. Time.) Pancham breathed.

"Sylveon Syl!" (Well, let's hope they stay together forever.) Sylveon asserted.

Suddenly, Pikachu snapped a photo of Ash and Serena kissing with Ash's camera, then quickly printed it out. "Pika Pikachu!" (Now THIS is a keeper.) Pikachu snickered.

They both broke away from the kiss, now cuddling with each other in the bed. "Ash...I'll never leave you...ever..."


End file.
